Singing Circus
by TerriRitz
Summary: Blaine decides to gather all the glee kids into a singing circus, it makes international headlines and world adoration. How will Kurt deal with being forced into this life? And who is lurking just around the corner to snatch him up?


**Title:** Singing Circus

**Author:** Internet Is Serious Business

**Pairing(s):** Blaine/Kurt, not limited to them, I promise you I will be meddling around with all of them.

**Rating: **T for strong language, reference to sexual themes, violence, subject to change in future chapters.

**Chapter 1 '_Prologue - _**_**Setting the Center Ring**_**' Word Count: **1,553 words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Glee_, if I did, I wouldn't be doing this, would I?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Thank you for taking a look at this story of mine. I will try to keep the author's notes as short and sweet as I can, but this one may be a bit long. The story starts out with our ring master Blaine going off his crazy idea of 'hey wouldn't it be fun if there was a singing circus?' and running with it with his ex-servant Ruthie. Assume Kurt was never involved with McKinley High, and basically none of them know him or about him. Blaine went to McKinley and not Dalton, everything else is a bit the same when it comes to relationships and what not. It is being written from the end of Season 2 just to keep in mind, so I don't know if Santana and Brit ever had a 'thing' or anyone else for that matter. Basically everyone lost touch with each other after graduation, so this singing circus brought them all together. Enjoy and I will explain more as the story progresses. WARNING: Some characters are a bit OOC, and I apologize for that, I'm trying to keep them all about the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Setting the Center Ring<strong>

3 October 2001

"We're going to jail, ooh God, we're going to jail." Ruthie cooed, her hands clasped together as if to pray while the young curly-haired male rolled his eyes and took the hundreds of dollars, stuffing it into his billfold with the others. "My father told me I could take money out if I felt it was absolutely necessary." He said shortly, clicking his tongue at the roof of his mouth while he moved the car out of the drive-in ATMs. "But this _isn't _necessary." Ruthie grumbled, her voice high-strung as she held onto the seat while the curly-haired man cut across five lanes of heavy traffic, the black Camaro not missing a beat.

"Look, I didn't think they would charge that much for the train, and do you know how much you have to pay these railroads to _run_ trains on their tracks? Lots, so this money is necessary." The young man's logic was a bit flawed, not because the cost wouldn't be great, but because the whole concept wasn't necessary. "_No_, I mean this whole _circus_ idea. It's not necessary. You could easily go and take over your father's business, but no. You had to go off on a fantasy."

"Why the hell did I even bring you? Oh that's right, because you said you'd be _happy_ to help me with whatever 'crazy' idea that came into my mind." The man then turned into another bank and began to take more money out as Ruthie muttered a bit under her breath.

"Blaine you have no crew—" "Yet." He interjected, "Why do you think I told you to print out all of those addresses? I'm going to find my crew, the best singers I know, because as you know it's not just going to be a regular circus. It's going to be a _singing _circus."

"Which makes the idea even more stupid." "No it makes you close-minded." "_Blaine_, I'm the most open-minded person, but I know a dumb idea when I see one, and trust me, I'm seeing one. Your father—" Blaine held his hand out for her to silence herself while the money deposited into the slot, when he got the required amount, he stuffed that into his wallet and got back onto the road, stopping at a red light and sighing as he grabbed the blue folder and threw it at her.

"Program the GPS and put all of those addresses in there." He said, rolling his shoulders. Yes, he had thought ahead, he wouldn't be able to find his stars from just meandering around Ohio, most of the people where out of this dreaded state he had guessed. And what confirmed it? Public records. Sure, he had to pay a bit more for the extra information but that wasn't too much of a big deal. "We're going to find everyone."

Blaine had no trouble finding all of the people he was looking for, with the exception of Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and Artie Abrams, but he did manage to find them after a bit more digging, he never did find Noah Puckerman, he'd look some more when he had some time. He wanted to get his whole High School glee club involved with the circus he was starting, and he figured there would be one or two that would say no to him, but he was pretty good at convincing.

In no time Sophie's voice rolled over the speakers (yes, he named his GPS), breaking into the rhythm of Billy Joel's _Only the Good Die Young_. _"Turn_ _left ahead."_ Blaine nodded to the voice as the music began to fade back in, "Who is it?" Blaine asked, winding through the familiar streets of Lima, Ohio.

"Brittany Pierce was the first on the list." Ruthie said, looking around the car as Sophie guided Blaine through the streets. "How are you going to fit everyone in here?" "I'm not, once I pick up Brit and Mike I'm going to buy a bus, I just want to enjoy this car for a little while." Blaine ran his hands over the steering wheel and sighed to himself.

About twenty minutes later of weaving through the friendly and not-so-friendly streets of Lima Blaine pulled up to a modest-looking apartment building, "You stay here." He murmured, shutting the car off and going up the stairs quickly, but before he could knock the door opened and a tall hairy man walked out of the apartment, looking at Blaine with a disgusted look on his face before heading down the stairs.

"Brittany?" He called into the apartment, walking in slowly while closing the door behind himself before seeing a beautiful blonde doing the splits in the middle of the floor. Blaine's smile couldn't get any bigger.

"I would be _delighted_ if you would consider joining my singing circus."

And that was how it all began.

* * *

><p>17 March 2010<p>

Nine years ago, Mr. Blaine Anderson had decided that it was a good idea to go his own way, to start his own life; little did he know that this decision would change the life of so many other people besides himself. Little did he know his decision would make him more money than he started out with, that he would have a winning crew, that he would become famous internationally for the uniqueness of his show.

And that he would _still _be lonely. He had been all over the world, been to more bars then you could even imagine, and still he hadn't found someone who would be interested in a circus 'freak', okay, he wasn't the freak here. He just directed everyone else and he was the lead singer in the singing circus, and at the end of the show he did this really cool fire-breathing routine, how could that not be a good pick up_? 'Uh yeah, wanna go back to my… train? Yeah, I live in a train with thirty other people (eleven being the main acts and the others being maintenance and support), a few elephants and various animals, but don't worry, I've got my own car.'_ Wouldn't that be a turn on?

"—Blaine, Blaine! _Blaine!_" was all it took to snap him out of his daze, "What Ruthie?" he snapped, his eyes in a glare as the older woman frowned and leaned against the wall, "They are wondering when we are going to stop."

_They_. That could be anyone, or everyone, Blaine sighed and hoisted himself off his large white couch, heading from his car to the one just ahead of him so he could handle the _real_ freaks.

Stepping into the next car Blaine looked upon his crew who were acting as casual as possible, Mike and Tina making out on the couch like normal (they had been married for four years and they were still acting like newlyweds, one of the many things that made Blaine feel lonely and sick). Brittany and Santana were painting their nails on the floor next to the coffee table; Finn, Puck and Sam were watching the sports game that was playing on the television while Rachel sat in the corner and stared into a mirror, singing quietly to herself, her eyes a bit misty as she sang. Artie and Lauren were playing checkers with Mercedes looking on with a bored expression on her face. And last but not least Quinn was at the mini-kitchen cooking up some dinner for everyone.

When Blaine walked into the car they didn't even look up, and he refrained from just turning back around to wallow in his own sorrow again but he cleared his throat anyway. "So…"

Quinn's eyes snapped up from what she was mixing in a bowl and her face got bright as she ran over to Blaine, getting uncomfortably close to him, "When are we getting out of here? We've been in this damned train for _three days_—"

"We're stopping in the morning, and we'll be in town for about four days before we move on, New York City, New York." He said officially, leaning against the wall as Ruthie moved to the love seat that Mike and Tina weren't occupying so she could work on her laptop, which her definition of 'working' was writing long posts for role-plays, but he'd let his assistant have her fun.

Quinn's smile was large and a little strange, but she moved back to her spot in the kitchen and continued whipping her food. "Thank god, Phil and Phyllis are getting a bit anxious." Of course she was talking about the elephants, which Blaine tried to take as much care in as possible because he knew those big animals didn't like being cooped up, so when they did take long trips like this without stopping he always felt guilty and visited them. Though, when they stopped he got them out of the train before anything else so they could roam and get bathed, same went for the other animals.

Blaine moved to sit next to Ruthie on the loveseat and looked at his 'crew', they were more like his family now, and he was happy that he found them, he really didn't think he could have found anyone else that was better for the job.

Unfortunately, other circuses and shows thought the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you so much for making this far! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so I hope it ran rather smoothly! I will update as soon as I can. Reviews are loved.

Next chapter is all about Mr. Kurt Hummel! (:


End file.
